Water leak detection and control devices capable of restricting water flow to a building in response to the detection of a particular condition, such as one or more water leaks, are known. Current water leak detection and control devices actively detect the presence of water leaks directly by sensing different water parameters or indirectly by monitoring the associated water system. Such detection devices actively sense water parameters or monitor the associated water system through the use of electronic, mechanical and/or electro-mechanical circuits, such as sensors, microprocessors, and drivers. The use of such active monitoring devices makes current water leak detection devices inherently complex and costly. Due to the complexity and cost of current water leak detection devices, their use is impractical in many applications. Moreover, these systems are limited either in the ability to protect the entire building, and/or in the ability to provide water flow for important building systems in the event of one or more water leaks. Thus, there is a need for a water leak mitigation device that provides complete protection from water leaks, is capable of reducing the possibility of water leaks, and enables water flow to important building systems without the use of costly and complex active monitoring devices.
In response to the detection of a water leak, current water leak detection devices entirely restrict water flow to the associated building. Consequently, building operations that utilize water to function become inoperable. Examples of building devices that utilize water include irrigation systems, sump pumps, baseboard heating systems, water softener systems, fire suppression systems, and central humidification systems. When these building devices are not operational, the building is negatively affected. Thus, there further exists a need for a device that restricts water flow when water is not necessary, but resumes water flow when water is needed for the operation of a device that utilizes water.